Generally, nebulizing apparatus has been employed to condition oxygen being administered to a patient by mixing it with water or other liquids. In order to obtain an intimate mixture of oxygen and liquid, a vortex producing fluid flow control device has been utilized. Various installational mountings and connections have been associated with such vortex producing devices in order to feed thereto the proper quantities of oxygen and liquid and to conventiently deliver the conditioned oxygen to the patient.
Also already known in the art are portable liquid storing bottle containers suitable for use with nebulizing apparatus in supplying the desired liquid for humdifying the oxygen. One such type of bottle container is disclosed in the related copending application aforementioned.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a nebulizing system in which a portable liquid reservoir container is utilized as the source of oxygen conditioning liquid as well as to provide mounting facilities for the other components of the nebulizing system including the aforementioned vortex mixing device, the outflow or breathing tube for the patient and a heating device.